Troll
thumb Trolls are a race of creatures native to both to the World of Daventry and the Realm of Eldritch. Background Trolls are cousins to ogres, slightly shorter and more slender, but uglier, dirtier, nastier, and more primitive. They never live in houses, for instance; they seek out the darkest parts of caves or the darkest parts of a forest. Trolls are greenish in color, have large talons on hands and feet, and large pointed teeth. People are their favorite food. Rosella had to journey through a troll's cave on her way to the island of the magic fruit in Tamir. A large pile of bones decorated the inside of the cave, but it was only much later that the girl realized it was a human bone that she took from there. No wonder the ogre's dog liked it so much! The troll Graham encountered guarding the bridges in Daventry was a forest troll. The brightest of these creatures are sometimes known live beneath bridges, hopping up to demand treasure from all who try to cross over their self-appointed domain. In these creatures, the appetite for treasure overpowers their appetite for human flesh; the places where they keep guard are known as troll bridges.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 519, 520 Trolls seem to be divided into sub-races according to the place. In Daventry, forest trolls can be found. The bridge trolls are mostly vicious humanoids, disorganized and are met as solitary creatures of human size. As usual, some can be found guarding bridges, forbidding passage except of the toll, but are afraid of goats. Another troll lived in the Troll Cave underneath the waterfall leading to the death bogs of Tamir. Thragaadash was a mountain troll living in the Sorrowing Court. On the other hand, Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground in the land of Eldritch, stand six to seven feet tall and while not being the brightest and most civilized race, are kind and fair, if somewhat crude. They have been described as troll-folk, and their young as trollkin.KQC4E, 335, 342. Many of the trolls are large, and furry. That tribe enjoy eating beetles (much unlike their human eating cousins) and taking mud baths. These are ruled by King Otar Fenris III. For a while Rosella herself and Edgar was converted into trolls. Species of trolls *Forest trollsKQC2E, pg *Mountain trollsKQKoS Behind the scenes In the games, all trolls are known simply as 'trolls' despite often being portrayed quite different in each of the games. In the King's Quest Companion, both those living in the forest, and those living in caves are treated as more or less the same species, a creature related to ogres. It just categorizes those living in the forest as forest trolls. The trolls of the Vulcanix are usually just called, "trolls" in the KQC, but in at least one instance described as 'trollkin' (this appears to refer to the troll young, although Rosella herself is described as a trollkin by the Crystal DragonKQC4E, 342) or 'troll-folk'. The young girl troll, is described as a 'troll-girl'. King's Questions also notes that 'horrible trolls' are found in two games of the series at the time of its release. Trolls are creatures of the Northern mythology that lived underground, more like those in KQ7. Trolls made their way into modern fairy tales and folklore. In those traditions, they are usually believed to forbid people from passing bridges. There is a fairy tale(Three Billy Goats Gruff) of such a Troll, who was hit by a goat who wanted to pass the bridge, like in KQ1. References category:KQ1 category:KQ1 (AGDI) category:KQ7 Category:The Floating Castle Category:Trolls Category:King's Questions